


Just Fine

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: He couldn’t help feeling happy, but also overwhelmed and worried as well. He guessed Eric felt like that, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/gifts).



Sam woke up as he felt strong arms wrap around his middle as Eric pressed himself against Sam’s back, sighing quietly. Eric’s breath against the back of his neck was regular and soft, so he assumed Eric was still asleep. He put his hand on Eric’s where it laid on Sam’s stomach, squeezing it gently.

He wasn’t sure what time it was, but his thoughts traveled right away to the evening of Scot’s party. He still couldn’t quite believe that the whole day and everything that had happened had been real. A smile pulled on his face as he thought about it. He couldn’t help feeling happy, but also overwhelmed and worried as well. He guessed Eric felt like that, too.

Adjusting to such a big change was very difficult for Eric, and Sam couldn’t help feeling proud of him.

He felt similarly when Eric had first mentioned that he’d want them to live together, and later when they had moved in together, to their own place, their own bed. Sam had taken a few days off to spend time with Eric and enjoy falling asleep and waking up wrapped in each other’s arms, without either of them having to leave their bed in the morning to go to their separate apartments, like they had done at first, when Eric used to leave very early because he hadn’t wanted anyone to see him leaving Sam’s place. So much had changed since then, and it was… indescribable.

So many things have changed since then. Sam had gotten used to the fact that he could be an uncle someday, and that was fine with him. He had never seriously thought of having a child himself, and now? Now he and Eric were taking care of Scot. Together. 

Sam was still overwhelmed by the outcome of the party, but recalling Eric hugging Scot, giving him his bracelet, even the quick kiss Sam and Eric had shared, which felt a bit uncomfortable because it was the first they had shared when there were so many people around them… all of it felt surreal, but wonderful at the same time. The kiss pleasantly surprised Sam. Eric was still not very comfortable with public displays of affection, so the fact that he had kissed Sam in front of their friends and family made everything even more special.

Seeing the bond between them both and Scot continue to develop was incredible as well. Knowing that Scot was to stay with them for good was on the one hand nerve-wrecking, since caring for someone for a short period of time only was so much different than them being there all the time, but on the other hand, remembering that Scot _wanted_ to stay with them made Sam feel happy.

A week had passed since the party and Sam still couldn’t stop recalling that evening.

“Hi,” Eric murmured against the back of Sam’s neck, tightening his hold on Sam a little bit, nuzzling him softly.

“Hi,” Sam replied, smiling. He tangled his fingers with Eric’s briefly before he turned around to hide his face against Eric’s neck. He was warm and comfortable, and he didn’t want to move just yet, as Eric pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead, one hand running up and down his back slowly.

They laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness, before they heard footsteps outside and then someone was clearly walking down the stairs, singing a song Sam didn’t recognize.

“How does he have so much energy in the morning?” Eric groaned, his nose burrowing in Sam’s hair, and Sam just smiled against Eric’s neck.

“You do know that you used to wake up even earlier sometimes, right?”

“Yeah, okay, but would it hurt him to sleep a little longer on the weekends? He’s not going to school for the next two days.”

Sam just kissed Eric softly as he got up from the bed. “Come on, let’s see what he has planned for today.”

There would always be things it would be difficult to adjust to, Sam guessed, but each of them had habits that irritated the other two.

While Sam and Eric had accepted the fact that Scot loved glitter, stickers and holiday songs, he could go overboard with all three, sometimes even at the same time. They already had a talk about not bringing glitter bombs to the house, and especially about covering other people’s clothes with glitter, just as about when it is and when it is not appropriate to ask personal questions. Sam would not forget that conversation anytime soon.

Eric had a tendency to ignore almost everything that was happening around him when he was watching hockey games, usually leaving all the chores for Sam to do. This had not changed at all after Scot had moved in with them permanently, since he had ended up joining Eric more often than not, which Eric loved. However, before watching every game they both had tried to help Sam clean the house as much as they could, so that was something, at least.

Sam knew that he wasn’t the easiest to live with sometimes, too. He tended to focus on his job a lot whenever cases ended up being particularly time consuming, and because he was able to work on his laptop at home, there were evenings when he got too wrapped up in his work and stayed up after midnight, which Eric hated. Also, he tended to be a neat freak from time to time when he was irritated, and he was aware of that.

And there was also the fact that Sam and Eric, especially Eric, still had to learn how to say “no” to Scot sometimes, which was often very frustrating and led to more than one clash and between Sam and Eric, and between them and Scot. It proved to be more challenging than facing some other difficulties, because neither of them had much experience with handling teenagers. Well, Sam had some practice when it came to learning how not to get talked into something that sounded like a very bad idea, growing up with Billy had taught him a lot, really, but it was difficult to compare the two experiences. That meant that saying “no” was very high on their list of parental duties to learn.

So, yes, there were things that annoyed all three of them, but it wasn’t bad. It was actually quite nice. 

When Sam and Eric entered the kitchen Scot was standing by the table, pouring milk into bowls that were already full of cereal. There was a large plate of toast and three glasses of orange juice standing on the table, too, and Scot stopped humming as soon as he spotted them.

“Good morning!” A bright smile on his face seemed to grew even more as Eric stepped closer to the table and ruffled Scot’s hair affectionately before taking a piece of toast and taking a big bite.

“But I wasn’t done yet! You need to butter the toast first, Eric!”

“If you say so,” Eric grinned, taking another big bite of the toast, making Scot roll his eyes.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, sighing quietly, the corners of his lips rising in a smile.

He was worried about a lot of things concerning Scot living with them, but he had a feeling they would do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the fic :)
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
